Moments!
by Bunzilla894
Summary: So this is a bunch of songfics and oneshots that I have written abou the Avatar world! I know dumb summary, but believe me it's worth reading! so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Mother

Zuko Pov

Whoa, oh, yeah,

When you talk about a prince and a pricess meeting and falling in love it is described as a fairy tale. The prince and princess marry, have children, and live happily ever after, right? The story never continues on to say how their ever after plays out. My father of course was the second son of the firelord, Prince Ozai. My mother was the youngest daughter of a nobleman in Firelord Azulon's court. They met, and she was charmed by his handsome looks, and was easily captivated by him. She wanted love, happiness, and loyalty; everything she thougth she could get from the young prince.

She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
It was the moment she took on his name  
He took his anger out on her face  
She kept all of her pain locked away

I was concieved on their wedding night, a sign of her total devotion to her new husband. She played the roll of perfect wife, and soon-to-be perfect mother. She was six months pregnant when she first experience his anger. Firelord Azulon had refused an audience with his youngest son, and the rejection hit Ozai hard. He turned on my mother, marking her with bruises and burns. She hid the evidence of his abuse, loving him still even after he hurt her. For years the out look for his anger was her. She took it without speaking a word against him, sometimes sobbing about it in the silence of night.

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again

She was a great mother to Azula and I growing up. She raised us with a fair but stern attitude. This was unlike Ozai, who pushed us aside in order to further his political career and become great in his own father's eyes. My relationship with my father became strained, but like her father, Azula fought to be great in Ozai's eyes. Ignoring the affection my mother offered her, for the powerful and ruthless nature my father wanted. While I felt neglected by my father, my mom never let me dwell on it, always showering me with her attention.

So mother, I thank you  
For all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you  
Together we always pull through  
We always pull through  
We always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother

After Azulon told him to kill me, My father planned on doing it with no second thoughts. Hearing of his plans, my mother turned on him. Her prince charming was going to murder her only son. She approached him that night, fury radiating off of her. After all the pain she suffered at his hand, there was no way she would let him go after her children.

It was the day that he turned on his kids  
That she knew she just had to leave him  
So many voices inside of her head  
Saying over and over and over,  
"You deserve much more than this."

The agreement had been, she would kill Azulon for him, only if she could take Azula and I during her banishment. So she put the poison in Azulon's food. Her first action after that was to go straight to my room, and take us with her. Ozai met her at my door, two guards standing at his flanks.

"I'm leaving Ozai, there is no need to have me escorted out" She said ashamed to even look at the man she once loved.

"You misundertand Ursa, I can't have the nation questioning the where abouts of my heir if he goes with you. So you will have five minutes to say goodbye to both him and Azula. Then these men will make sure you leave the fire nation" He turn to leave, "Perminently"

"You can't do that, we have an agreement Ozai!" The guards grabbed her arm so she could not follow the new fire lord.

"Oh and If you even think about taking the children, you will all be dead before you reach the front gate." He threatened smirking at the pain written on my mother's face.

She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide  
Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
Fighting for the lives of her children

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed (all of the tears you have shed)  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)

In another attempt to protect us from our father, she fled the fire nation leaving us behind. Forced to travel as a peasent, with no past and no future. She stumbled through her years in exile, constantly missing the feeling of her children in her arms. When word reached her on my being exiled, She wanted to find me, but feared my fathers retaliation. Her body shook with pain and anger, at learning of my scar. She knew if she had been there, Ozai would have not been able to touch me. She cried and believed my burn and being in exile was her fault. She believed her last words to be, "Never forget who you are," were the cause of my speaking out.

So mother, I thank you (thank you)  
For all that you've done and still do (still do)  
You got me, I got you, (yeah you got me and I got you)  
Together we always pull through.  
We always pull through  
We always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother

All of your life you have spent  
Burying hurt and regret  
But mama, he'll never touch us again

It was a year after Ozai's fall from grace that I finally saw her again. She walked right into my office, and swept me up into her arms. It was odd being taller than her, but I just held her close. When she finallly looked closely at my scar, she let small tears fall. Placing a hand on my scar, her eyes swelled with pain and regret.

"I'm so sorry I could not protect you, Zuko" She said, but I just pulled her into another hug.

"It isn't your fault Mom" I held her until her shaking and sobbing stopped.

It hurt me to see the strongest women I had ever known break down. But what shocked me most of all was when, She looked me straight in the eyes and asked to see Ozai.

For everytime he tried to break you down  
Just remember who's still around  
It's over, and we're stronger  
And we'll never have to go back again

Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again)  
Cause he'll never hurt us again (cause he'll never hurt us again)

Standing outside his prison cell, the shock in my fathers eyes caused me great joy. He looked upon my mother as if she were a ghost. She starred back at him with no fear or restraint. Her eyes filled with rage, pain, and blind fury. She hands were in fists at her side, her body shaking as adrenaline pumped through her vains.

"Look at you, alone, powerless, and worthless. All the pain and suffering you put the world and my children through, you deserve to sit here and rot. After this day Ozai, I will never look back, I will never think of you. But I hope everyday for the rest of your sorry existance, you experience as much suffering as you caused for others." She turned to leave but not before turning and adding, "How does it feel to be the prisoner now Ozai?"

Outside the prison, I wrapped an arm around my mothers shoulders and we made our way back to the palace.

That evening I found her sitting at the turtle duck pond. It felt like i was having a flashback, and had to pause for a moment. Stuck in my thoughts she startled me when she said, "It's hard to believe how fast time flies"

"Ya, feels like yesturday I was showing you how Azula fed the turtle ducks."

"And now your firelord" She said smiling as I sat beside her, "Zuko, I wasn't here to play a part in it, but I am so proud of who you have grown up to be. I owe your Uncle a great deal for how he has raised you."

She pulled my head onto her chest and held me close like when I was a child. I felt so content and said quietly, "I love you mom."

So mother, I thank you (and I thank you for everything you've done)  
For all that you've done and still do (together we always move on)  
You got me, I got you, (you got me, I got you)  
Together we always pull through (always pull through)  
We always pull through  
We always pull through

I love you mom


	2. Chapter 2

She's Not Just a Pretty Face

Zuko Pov

Ever since She was a little girl, Katara has had many roles. She has been a daughter, a sister, a friend, a lover, and later in life a mother. While traveling with the Avatar she was a chef, a maid, a leader, and a teacher. She played the role of entertainer when the small group was bored. She taught her group about the constilations in the night sky for navigation, different plants to eat, and how to mend clothing. At the end of the war she became a hero, a champion, a master, and an idol to all.

She hosts a T.V. show-she rides the rodeo  
She plays the bass in a band  
She's an astronaut-  
a valet at the parking lot  
A farmer working the land  
She is a champion-she gets the gold  
She's a ballerina-the star of the show

In many parts of the world, her exotic tan skin and ocean eyes caught the eye of many admirers. But what most people would overlook was, what was behind that dazeling smile. Of course those amazing features were passed from her onto our three children. Not only did they have her outer beauty, but each held within them the same inner beauty as their mother. As a mother she was a soldier willing to fight off any evil to protect her children. She was the caring nurse that healed any hurts that our children recieved. She was a novelist crafting various bedtimes stories to get our brood to sleep.

She's-not-just a pretty face  
She's-got-everything it takes  
She has a fashion line-  
a journalist for "Time"  
Coaches a football team  
She's a geologist-a romance novelist  
She is a mother of three  
She is a soldier-she is a wife  
She is a surgeon-she'll save your life

The world look to her as an example, as a mother, wife, leader, and war hero. She praised peace, and admired the courageous actions of every soldier from all nations. She was so much more than the mother of our children, she was the mother of the new peace instilled in the world. Doing everything in her power to spread and create peace in every corner of the world.

She's-not-just a pretty face  
She's-got-everything it takes  
She's-mother-of the human race  
She's-not-just a pretty face

She is a judge of character, and can sense any hint of hidden intention. I should know this more than anyone. She is a waitress to anything my children and I should need. She flies Appa with all the skill of the Avatar himself. She can work a room filled with council members, greater than I, the firelord, can. She teaches each one of those old dragons a thing or two each time she enters the room. She can negotiate and convince any stuffy politician into seeing things her way. She is exactly what is needed to run this country as its firelady.

Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh na, na, na, na...  
She is your waitress-she is your judge-  
she is your teacher  
She is every woman in the world

Oh, la, la, la  
She flies an airplane-  
she drives a subway train  
At night she pumps gasoline  
She's on the council-she's on the board  
She's a politician-she praises the Lord

She is beauty, wisdom, and love wrapped in a glorious package. I tell her this every night as she curls against my chest to sleep, but every night she denys it all. She is humble and shrugs off every praise she recieves. I do not think she will ever realize how amazing she really is.

No, she's (she's) not (not)-  
just a pretty face  
She's (she's) got (got)-everything it takes  
She's-not-just a pretty face  
She's got everything it takes  
She's not just a pretty face

~~Hey Hey, this little songfic is basically Zuko admiring every little detail about his firelady. I think it was sounded so sweet, and every man should do this for their lady! Anyway tell me how you feel about it! REVIEW! THANX :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mary's Song

Katara's Pov

"Zuko that wasn't funny!" I screamed standing in my dripping wet clothing and squishy sneakers. I was seven, he was nine, and he was my best friend. We lived in houses next door to one another. Grabbing a water balloon, I was quick to follow after him. Sokka joined the fun as he squirted the hose at the both of us. I ran between our dads who were talking over a pair of beers. Both laughed at my soggy appearance. Our mother's smiled fondly at our fun.

She said, I was seven and you were nine I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

He was 13 and I was 11, I hid behind the big oak in my yard hiding from him. "you can run but you can't hide Katara!" he yelled coming around the tree and cornering me.

"I thought you would never find me Zuko" I said taunting him, "you always did stink at hide n seek when we were little"

"oh really!" he said grabbing my arm

" now that you caught me what you gonna do?" I said taunting him more.

"maybe I will just kiss you!" he said with a smirk

"you wouldn't dare," I said ducking when he tried and quickly ran away.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me You never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my

He was 18 and I was 16, all he could talk about was his girlfriend Mai. Skinny, plain, and boring; she constantly came between our friendship. He deserve someone so much more alive than that zombie. I wasn't jealous, seriously I wasn't.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my...

Laying in the bed of his truck, gazing up at the stars, I was 18 he was 20. His arms around me, and my head on his chest. It seemed happy moments like this were few lately. Sooner or later we would fight again. That was the only thing we did recently. Last night after another of our fights, I slammed the door in his face, and Cried myself to sleep. After our makeup, I felt content in his arms again.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside till the morning light Oh my my my my

I'm 20 and he's 22, on the board walk, looking at the sky. I watch the first of the fireworks fly into the sky. Looking beside me, I glance down to see him bent on one knee. My eyes swim with fresh tears of joy. He opens the small box, and I already say yes!

A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favorite spot in town And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Our wedding was glorious and filled with happy emotions. Everyone we knew had attended, and our mothers cried together. Our fathers toasted to our long awaited union. The children were an added blessing to our happiness. Each creating new chapters in our lives. We sat hand in hand on our front porch watching them play together, completely at peace.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said I do and I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, you and I

The kids move out an finally it's just him and I once again. The bell laughter of grandchildren surrounds us. I wouldn't trade this for the world. Even after all these years he is still my best friend.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my my my...

~~This song is called Mary's song (Oh My My My) by Taylor swift! Such a cute song!


	4. Chapter 4

Moments

Puppy love!

Katara was always the mothering, caring, nurturing type. And as far back at Sokka could remember his sister was always bringing home stray animals in the hopes to heal and take care of them. Now that was all well and good when they were home in the south pole, and not traveling the world on a ten ton flying bison.

However, it just had to be Katara who found those two tigerwolf Puppies soaking wet and freezing by the river.

"Aren't they the cutest widdle things!" Katara said holding up the female puppy and the small creature licked her face.

"They are pretty smart" Toph said throwing a cloth ball and having the male puppy bring it back.

"and Momo and Appa like them" Aang said as the little female chased Momo around him. The old lemur trying with all his might to get away from the hyperactive pup.

"So does that mean we can keep them!" Katara said smiling at her group of friends

"It's fine with me!" Aang said as the male puppy laid in his lap and fell asleep

"as long as they don't chew my stuff sure" Toph said picking something from between her toes.

"HEY!" Zuko yelled as the Female puppy chewed on the tip of his boot

"And look we can train them to eat firebenders!" Sokka said lifting the female and praising her.

"Great that settles it we are keeping them!"

"Hold it Katara, do you realize how hard it is to raise two puppies?" Zuko reasoned, already getting a headache from the annoying mutts.

"Ya Katara, if you keep them it is all on you to train them, and keep them out of everyone else's stuff." Sokka yelled as the male found his way into sokka stash of jerky hidden in his bag. Sokka seemed almost oblivious to the little tigerwolf.

"Speaking of stuff, Hey Snoozles little guy is helping himself to your midnight snack." Toph said with a smirk, as Sokka starred with horror at the small puppy.

"KATARA!" He yelled lifting the Male up and the little thing got scarred at the loud yell and peed on his shirt. "THAT'S IT THEY ARE GONE!"

"Oh come on Sokka, They can eat firebenders as well as keep you smelling better than normal" Zuko said with a smirk

"HAHA very funny firejerk" Sokka said sticking his tongue out at Zuko and wiping the puppy mess off his shirt. "Katara get your dogs into your tent so the rest of us can sleep!"

Katara took that moment to catch the male, but the female was just a little quicker and decided to go running in Zuko's direction. Hopping over his outstretched legs, the female ran past him. Not paying attention Katara found herself tumbling into the fire prince's lap. Both starred at each other with wide eyes and blushes on their faces.

Stammering apologese and excuses both benders put as much space between one another as possible. Katara grabbed both pups and quickly ran into her tent.

-later that night-

HOWL! It must have been well past midnight, and long before sunrise, and both puppies were howling with all their might. This was the fifth night in a row they had woken her up at this hour with their howling. She was exhausted and could barely make out the puppies figures in the dark.

"SHHHHHH!" Katara tried quietly to calm them down. Both dogs stopped for a moment and crawled into her outstretched arms curling close to her.

"Katara?" She heard from outside her tent flaps

"Ya?" She called as her tent was opened, and in came Zuko

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down across from her, both dogs getting up and climbing in his lap.

"Ya but if these puppies keep it up, I'm never going to get any sleep" She said rubbing her blue eyes, and yawning.

"Well it looks like their quiet now" Zuko said as both puppies snoozed in his warm lap.

"And it looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon," She said with a shiver finally feeling the cool night air hitting her. Pulling her blanket closer, she shivered a little more.

"Here" He said carrying both dogs next to her and laying down with them, "Lay next to me"

"How would that help its freezing tonight" She shivered

"Firebender remember" He said with a smirk and laying his warm hand on hers, pulling her down beside him. At feeling the warmth radiating off of him, Katara found herself snuggling closer. So this was why the puppies were so comfortable with him.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Hmm" He grunted in a sleepy tone

"thank you" She said as he opened his golden eyes

"My pleasure" He said with a smirk before closing his eyes again, and with the warmth surrounding her Katara found herself drifting to sleep in the arms of the fire prince with her two puppies craddled between them.

~~Who would have been crazy enough to think Puppies would inspire a Zutara moment? Well me of course! I was watching my brother's two puppies this week and could not help but want to write a story about Zuko and Katara and Two puppies! and here it is, well reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chocolate cake

He was the fire lord, serious, dignified, and short tempered. Ruling his land with an iron fist, while also being fair and just in his law. So no one would picture him as a fan of sweets. And of course on a normal basis this was true. Zuko Chose more spicy and salty flavors rather than preferred the spicy flavors that typically went with fire nation cuisine. As a bonus when he married Katara, he knew he was getting a good cook. Hell, she had provided almost every meal for team avatar during their travels. So when he walked into the ever expansive palace kitchen he was not surprised to find her busily mixing a rather large bowl.

"No that's not right!" she said rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, her face smeared with flour. Balancing the mixing bowl on her ever expanding stomach, she focused on the ingredients sitting on the counter in front of her.

"Katara?" Zuko asked walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "what are you trying to make?"

"I remember this pastry thing I ate in the earth kingdom when we first met Toph. It was so sweet and wonderful on my taste buds. It was sponge like and really dark brown, and I really wanted some right now." She answered quickly before putting the bowl down and moving to the cooler to pull out a roaster-hen egg.

"Katara are you having cravings?" Zuko asked quirking his eyebrow at her frustrated behavior

"yes Zuko! A craving!" her mood shifted suddenly, but he was ready for it.

"alright, I will let you get back to pastry making" he said kissing her cheek, " I will see you after my meeting"

She patted him on his cheek and said no more as he left the room. -

Zuko had grown a custom to sitting through boring meetings and hiding his yawns. However, this meeting was actually interesting and holding his attention. He sat at the head of a long table that was covered with blue prints, legal documents, and tea cups. All the advisors were focused on accomplishing today's task so they could all be on their way. That is, until the very pregnant fire lady pushed open the doors holding a plate.

"I did it Zuko!" she yelled holding the dish out to him and an odd mud looking thing on it.

" very good Tara" he said smiling at how proud she was to achieve this. The advisors all eyeing their fire lady like she was a mad woman. Every since she announced her pregnancy each of them new not to question her, just agree with her or face her pregnancy hormone.

"you have to try it!" she said marching past everyone and pushing all the documents away from Zuko, she placed the dish infront of him and gave him doe eyes. As always those big icy ocean eyes made his heart melt. Plus the advisors were staring so he really needed to get her out so they could finish the meeting.

"...fine" he said, and happily Katara watched as her husband tasted a piece of her creation. Zuko expected it to be gross, interesting, and unique; but definitely not something he would like. But the warm, sweet, and moist treat hit his tongue and he was amazed.

Seeing his facial expression Katara smirked, "told you it's good!" -

She woke to a cold and empty space beside her. Looking across the room there was no light on in the bathroom. Getting out of bed, she tiptoed down the hall, until she heard a distant clank and clink of dishes. Fearing that someone was stealing the antique china she ran into the room. At the door she readied her water whip. Standing in the icebox, a fire in one hand and a piece of pastry in the other, Zuko stared back at her guiltily.

"a little addicted... Huh Zuko?" she said grabbing her sides and laughing.

~Just a silly little one shot that I have had buried in my files! Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Relief

"Alright Lena, Mommy will be stuck in meetings all day, so you get to spend all day with Daddy." Zuko said as he held up his daughter. Lena had just turned a year old, and she was slowly developing her walking ability. She scrunched her little black eyebrows and her blue eyes glared back at Zuko. Lena began to fuss, as she wanted to continue her walking practice. Kicking her little feet, she wiggled with all her might to break free of her father's hold. With a laugh, Zuko returned his squirming baby to her feet. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was off on an adventure on the other side of the room. Sometimes he could not believe how fast she was getting. The sleeves of her red robe getting in the way as she reached for one of her toys.

Zuko turned his back for a moment as a maid entered his private office. "Sir, your brother-in-law has arrived."

Rolling his eyes Zuko gave the maid a stern nod, "Send him in."

"ZUKO! How's it going my man!" Sokka yelled storming into the office before the maid had even left the room. The tribesman stood an inch shorter than the fire lord, and he stuck a thumb in the maid's direction before saying "I told this wahoo you would have no problem with me stopping by"

"What is it, Sokka?" Zuko said pinching the bridge of his nose, his brother-in-law could make his blood boil easier than anyone else on the planet. The tribesman smirked and crossed his arms over his now broad chest.

"Katara said she had meetings all day, so i thought my loving brother-in-law and my adorable niece could use some company." Sokka said throwing an arm around Zuko's broader shoulders. With his other hand he play punched Zuko's right shoulder, and started looking around for his young neice. "Anyway, Where is Lena? Is she napping?"

Zuko's eyes went wild as he searched the room for his tottling troublemaker. Running around his office like a mad man, both his good and bad eye widened when he noticed the maid had left the door to his office open. With out thinking Zuko charged through the open door, followed out into the hall by a laughing Sokka. There at the end of the hall way stood Katara, holding her young daughter and raising an eyebrow in her husband and brother's direction.

"I can trust you not to lose her today... right Zuko" Katara said using her protective mother voice. Katara glared as both men, her icy stare pinning them in place and making them verbally guarantee her daughter's safety. After her some reasuring, Katara dropped her icy glare and looked loving at her daughter. Kissing her baby's forhead, she hesitantly handed her back to her father. "Remember Zuko, she likes her purple lionturtle. Also, when you put her down tonight she needs warm milk and you need to sing to her."

"Yes Katara, I'm perfectly capable of watching my daughter" He said, but was only met by katara's raise of a dainty eyebrow. Katara was confident he would not let any harm come to their daughter, but she loved to watch the first time father squirm.

"Take care of Daddy and Uncle Sokka, Lena." Katara said kissing both Lena and Zuko on the cheek, and departing with only one last worried glance behind her. This was the first time since before Lena's birth that Katara was leaving her daughter for an entire day.

"Alright Lena time for you and Daddy to live a little." Sokka said taking the baby from her father when her mother disappeared around a corner and spinning her in circles really fast. The little girl squealed in delight, her curly black pigtails flowing in the breeze. Sokka then had the brillian idea of disappearing with the little girl, as Zuko turned to close his office door and lock it. Zuko turned back around and panicked as the squealing baby and his brother-in-law vanished around a corner.

"Maid, hold all my messages I'm spending the day with my daughter and that idiot." He said gesturing in the direction of Sokka. The maid that Sokka referred to as a Wahoo, only nodded and glared in Sokka's direction.

Running after them, Zuko caught up to them when Sokka stopped and decided to hold his neice up-side-down.

"Sokka!" the protective father growled, his brother-in-law was trying to give him a heart attack.

"Relax Zuko she isn't a glass doll, my neice is tougher than that. She is half water tribe after all" The Tribesman said holding up her little arm and making her appear to be flexing.

"I know that Sokka, but if she get the slightest cut or injury, we will never hear the end of it. Do you wanna put up with her angry mother?" Zuko warned having dealt with the wrath of Katara far too many times before. The look on Sokka's face was all he needed, his brother-in-law knew better than anyone about Katara's temper. Zuko then added "Let's take Lena to get some lunch, and we can put her in a padded room after."

"You had me at lunch" Sokka said putting his squirming neice on her feet and letting her hold his hand.

So the two grown men escorted their little lady to a lunch at Uncle Iroh's Flaming Jasmine Dragon. Of course the old man was all too happy to have his 'granddaughter' there. Taking her and introducing the young princess to every guest, with her panicking father right behind them. While everyone was raving about how cute the little princess was, her father was more occupied with getting her strapped into a high chair. Sokka sat himself at the table surrounded by piles of finger sandwiches and meat. With the baby safely strapped into her seat, Zuko resumed feeding himself and her.

"Here Lena try this." Sokka said holding a fire plum, the baby took it in her pudgy hands and squeezed the juice all over her the sleeve of her father's robe. Zuko shot his brother-in-law a look that could kill, while his daughter laughed and smeared the juice into the fabric of his sleeve. The baby just squealed and kept squeezing the fruit onto Daddy's robe loving the funny looks he made.

With all three full and Zuko's robe smelling extra fruity, he stood from the table, "Sokka, I'm going to pay the bill and clean up. Take Lena and wait for me outside. DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SITE!" Zuko emphasized in a deep threatening voice.

When he finally exited the restaurant, after guarateeing his uncle to visit again soon Zuko looked around for his baby and the idiot. Spotting the blue clad male standing next to a fire flake cart, he crossed the road to him. Expecting to see him holding the baby in his arms, he discovered no baby but an armful of fireflakes.

"Sokka...ol' buddy..." Zuko said trying to keep himself calm, instead of burning the guys face off.

"Ya buddy" Sokka said stuffing his slim face with fireflakes. Completely oblivious to his brother-in-laws distress

"Where...is...LENA!?" Zuko barked

"Oh She is right over... she is... over..." Sokka said looking around him, then actually spinning in a circle looking for his small neice. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, as he dropped his fireflakes and calling out for her. "LENAPOO! LENAPOO!"

"Sokka, how could you lose her? Did you forget what Katara is going to do to us!?" Zuko said running up the road looking everywhere for his baby.

Lifting up garbage lids, and running up and down alley ways, Zuko was freaking out racing to find his daughter. Not only did he fear his wife, but he knew losing his daughter would make him almost as bad as his father. How could he be so stupid to leave her with her idiot of an uncle.

"Zuko?" He heard a female voice say behind him, turning around he was met with Mai's bored stare. The woman should to emotion in the wake of Zuko's hysteria.

"Mai! Have you seen Lena?" He asked his former girlfriend

"No, why? Did you lose her?" She said concern twinkling in her dull gray eyes. She started loking around them, and Zuko was suprise by her behavior Who knew she had a soft spot for children?

"No, that would be the bumbling idiot Katara calls a brother." Zuko said looking around Mai and trying to find his daughter. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked under a fruit cart.

"Well I will go look in the shops, if i find her I will bring her to the palace." Mai said placing a calm hand on Zuko's arm.

"Thank you Mai" Zuko said he did not bother to wonder about her behavior only continued to race off down the road.

Both males searched for hours, both feeling more guilty. Zuko had even called in half of the palace guards to join the search. None had reported back to him with anything. And finally when it got dark, Zuko could feel the pit of his stomack turning. Stumbling into the Flaming Jasmine Dragon, both males were consulting about the best way to break the news to Katara. Wondering if she would cry or kill them. That's when they heard the bell laughter of a young child. Sitting on the counter balanced by a smiling Iroh and bored Mai was Lena playing with a set of spoons. Her little face smeared with the filing of an fruit tart.

"Lena" Zuko said scooping up his baby. She patted her little messy hands on his checks, almost to say 'I'm fine dad'. Not caring that he had fruit filling on his face, Zuko just held his little girl closer.

"How did she get here?" Sokka said tears forming in his blue eyes. His guilt turning to relief that his neice was safe.

"She didn't get enough tea nephew, she came toddling in ten minutes after you left." Iroh said siping from a cup of tea like it was nothing.

"And you didn't think to come looking for us" Zuko growled at his elderly uncle, he already knew his uncle would use this as a way to teach him another life lesson.

"We figured if you were dumb enough to lose her, you were dumb enough to find her." Mai said shrugging her shoulder. "I bet you both learned your lesson."

"You better believe it" Sokka said taking his neice from her dad and kissing the little girls head.

"Well Katara should be out of her meeting soon, shouldn't that little one be in bed." Iroh said watching as Lena rubbed her eyes. Both men had eyes as big as saucers, and they practically ran for the door, baby in tow.

Later that night, Zuko stood in his daughter's room and watched as she slept peacefully. The creak of the door signaled Katara's arrival. He could hear the quiet pads of her feet on the tile floor. A thin and tan arm snaked around his waist, and a brown head rested on to his chest.

"How was your day today?" She asked quietly smiling up at her husband

"Just great dear" Zuko said with a smile looking into her blue eyes.

"Anything interesting happen?" She said placing a hand on his chest

"No not at all dear, pretty boring" He insisted quietly, Katara nodded her head and looked down at her snoozing baby.

"...So lena didn't spend the day with Iroh and Mai?" Katara asked reaching into the crib to tuck Lena in. She then returned her icy gaze to her husband and put a hand on her hip.

"How did you find out?" Zuko said lowering his head in shame, he knew he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Mai sent me a message during my meeting. She said she saw you in town, and she told me that Sokka lost Lena." Her voice held a hint of annoyance, and he was expecting her to get mad at that point and bite his head off, but instead he felt a soft hand on his scarred cheek. "She then told me how her father would stop at nothing to find her. She said he even went to the extreme of calling the palace guard to find her."

He was greeted by Katara's soft lips meeting his. "I'm proud of you, Zuko. You are a brave and protective father, who will stop at nothing to keep your daughter safe. I'm sorry I doubted you so much."

Pulling Katara into a tight hug, he knew he could finally let out his sigh of relief.

"However, my brother is in a whole lot of trouble" Katara added and Zuko could only smirk as the protective mother pulled from his embrace and left the room in search of her brother.

~~ I liked this prompt from Zutara Month so I decided to create a story around it. Just a simple one shot, and remember you do not mess with a protective mama! Hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

The Last to Know

It was the last day of summer for the members of team avatar. The whole group had taken a leave of absence from their responsibilities around the world to vacation as a group at Zuko's ember island home. And there was a sorrow in the air as the group prepared to say their final goodbyes. Sokka, Suki, and Katara would return to the southern water tribe. Toph would resume her position as commander and chief of the earth kingdoms forces. Aang would resume his traveling to and from all the nations. This summer was supposed to be the final hurrah before they assumes the responsibilities of adulthood.

"So sparky, are you going to tell her before its too late?" Toph murmured to the firelord when the water bender exited the room to make lunch

"Toph..."

"No excuses we leave in a few hours and who knows when you will see her again" she insisted, and she could feel the vibrations from the fire lord squirming in his seat

"I don't know..." He ran a hand through his lose hair before leaning his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara called from the kitchen

"Here is your chance, now move it" Toph bent some earth to Jolt him from his seat and onto his feet. With a growl towards his young friend the fire lord entered the kitchen. Leaning on the counter he watch Katara chop a couple of carrots for their salad. She didn't seem to notice his presence.

"What's up Tara?" He finally asked

"Can you light the grill so I can start the chicken." She said smiling back at him. Once that chore was done Zuko walked up behind Katara and took over chopping the veggies. Placing a hand on Zukos shoulder Katara grabbed the plate of raw chicken and went on the patio to grill it.

"SON OF A B-" she could hear through the open door. walking back into the kitchen, she saw Zuko putting pressure on a cut in his palm.

"What happened?" Katara said running over and checking his hand

"I knocked the knife off the counter, and then tried to catch it and..." He explained a little embarrassed. She just gave him an understanding smile and healed the still bleeding wound. Zuko starred in amazement as the skin knitted itself back together. Looking back at Katara he watch her forehead crease as she focused on the task. She slowly chewed on her lower lip, innocently grabbing the attention of the fire bender. On an impulse he leaned in and captured her pink lips against his.

When they pulled away from one another, Katara had a look of confusion on her face, "What does this mean?"

Zuko just shrugged not sure what to call the kiss. "I guess I sort of like you."

"You guess?" Katara said running a hand through her hair, "Zuko, I leave tonight for the South Pole, 'I guess' isn't going to cut it." She finished with tears in her eyes, then turned and left the room.

"Nice work, Sparky!" He could hear Toph call from the sitting room. He could already the smirk painting itself on the earthbender's face.

"Rahhh" Zuko groaned out in frustration before following after Katara. Knocking on the door, he could hear her sobs through the wood. Not waiting for her reply he opened it. "Katara..."

"No listen, Zuko" she interrupted while shoving clothing in a travel bag. "This entire summer I had so much fun with you. And maybe I started falling for you, but I leave today. And of course today you choose to guess at your feelings." Katara said stuffing more of her things in the bag. "I don't need guessing, Zuko. I need to know how you really feel before I leave forever. I need to hear you say that you need me , and you can not fathom losing me."

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?" He blurted out finally, "I'm crazy about you, is that what you want? For me to confess my love and then lose you!" She just starred at him afraid to speak. " Do you want to know that I've loved you since I went with you to avenge your mom's death. I guess I may have even fallen for you in Ba Sing Sei." He walked towards her grabbing both her wrists, "or maybe it was when I saved you from the pirates. Either way I know now that even if I said I love you, you will still leave tonight for the southern watertribe."

She seemed to think for a moment. "You're always saving me" she whispered in realization finally. She felt tears rolling down her face. Her mind started to recall all the glorious moments they have shared together, most involving him saving her. Whether it was from 'the pirates', when the ceiling of the temple almost crushed her, when she went after her mom's killer, or even the lightning bolt. She let her hand travel to that spot on his chest. Even though it was hidden under his shirt, she had it's location etched into her mind. He had laid everything on the line at that exact moment for her, and again he did it know as he poured his heart to her. She could no longer hide the fire that this fire bender had ignited inside her. He was her hero as well as her best friend. They were on an entirely different level with one another, and she found herself always open and honest with him. When she looked up into his golden eyes once again she allowed herself to verbally acknowledge her emotions, "I guess I love you too"

"Finally!" They heard from somewhere in the house. "You two are always the last to know everything!"

With a laugh Zuko pulled the water bender in for another kiss. But he could feel her hesitation in this kiss.

"What happens now?" Katara asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Well I guess for now We have to go home..." He answered

"Zuko-"

"I won't lose you, at least not forever, Katara. You have to go home, so that I can write your father and ask for his permission to court you." Zuko said with a very rare smile, "We will make this work, waterbender. However, I want have your father's blessing first."

And that is when Katara swept her prince charming in for another passionate kiss, and the two returned to their friends to share their important news.

~~I was listening to Britney Spear's song 'Don't let me be the last to know' and I felt the inspiration to write. So I hope you like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Question

She had a question, it was at the tip of her tongue, and she needed to ask someone. The first person she found was her older brother, Zenai. He was only two years older than her, but he already knew far more than she. She had just caught him going through his firebending forms in the training arena.

"Zenai!" She shouted to him, and he halted his firebending to look at his younger sister. His blue eyes gazing at her impatiently. "Where do babies come from?"

Her brother's eyes grew large at her question, and he began to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, "actually...I don't know, but I think I know who would tell us!"

Leading the way the older boy led his sister to the guest suits. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by his grinning uncle. "How are my favorite niece and nephew today?" He asked lounging across a sofa, picking up a piece of seal jerky off the table. His personal guest suit was blue and much of the furniture reflected that of the southern watertribe. His blue eyes shown with love and curiosity. What could his sister's young children need from him?

"Uncle Sokka, We... Kya has a question for you?" Zenai said throwing his sister under the bus. Turning to his niece, Sokka noticed just how much she was growing into a young version of her mother. And she just so happened to be fiddling with her braid much like Katara used to do when she was younger.

" I was wondering, you know, since you and Aunt Suki are having a baby..." She began looking into her lap, " where do they come from? You know Babies?"

To her amusement her uncle turn two shades redder and his blue eyes larger. He began to stammer and rant. He was able to compose himself enough to rise and begin pacing the floor, he began rubbing his jawline searching for a correct answer for his young neice.

Finally seated again he looked seriously at his niece, "aliens" he said finally

"What?" Zenai spoke up then not entirely believing his uncle. "Uncle Sokka you can't be serious?" Zenai asked his uncle with an amused smirk

"Dead serious, the aliens come at random times and inject women with this green liquid...baby juice. And then women give birth to them after a while." Sokka watch as his nephew starred at him in amusement, and his neice looked at him in horror. Something told him, he would regret this later. Slowly the children excused themselves and left their crazy uncle to his own agenda. Kya was haunted with her uncle's answer for the remainder of the day, and sadly her mother and father were busy in meetings so she couldn't ask them.

Later that night, Kya looked out her window at the stars. Wondering continuously how those baby making aliens got to this planet, and when they would come again?

"Kya? Time for bed, Sweetie" Her Father called from her doorway. She turned to see her father running a hand through his black hair. The tall man was quick to sweep her up into his powerful arms, and carry her to bed.

"Daddy?" She asked as he pulled the covers up to her chin, she needed more information about these 'baby aliens' so her dad was the best person to ask. "Will the baby aliens give you and Mommy another baby?"

Now the look on her fathers face would normally make her laugh, but now she was serious.

"Baby Aliens?" He asked chuckling at his young daughters creative imagination, "Kya, where in agni's name did you hear that?"

"Uncle Sokka" And that is when her father's pale hand made contact with the bridge of his nose. The little girl felt very confused, did daddy not know about the aliens? Did Mommy never tell him about the aliens? How did he think babies were made?

"Kya, babies come from inside Mommies' Tummies ,right?" He asked her and she nodded along, "Well when a mommy and daddy really love each other, the magic of their love creates a baby. Do you understand?" His only response was the bouncing of her dark curls as she nodded.

"There are no aliens involved with making babies?" Kya asked, and was answered with the shake of her fathers head. Her father's words made her question the knowledge of her uncle at that moment.

"So Why couldn't uncle Sokka just tell me babies are made with mommy and daddy magic?" She said confused about the conflicting answers she got from her father and uncle.

"Because Uncle Sokka is an alien from the planet Duh..." Zuko replied under his breath

"Because Baby, you know how uncle Sokka likes telling silly stories." Zuko heard from behind him as Katara entered the room. He cleared his throat as his wife crossed the room to their daughter's bed. Rising from the edge of the bed, Katara took his place, tucking Kya under the covers.

"Mama is Uncle Sokka an alien?" Having caught her father's hushed statement she knew she would question her mother this time.

"Why do you ask baby?" Katara said eyeing the smirking Zuko behind her.

"Because Daddy said he was from the planet Duhh..." Katara held up a hand to cover her laugh.

"Now Daddy is telling you silly stories, but I think that is enough for tonight." Katara said smiling softly at her young innocent daughter. Tucking Kya in alittle more Katara rose from the bed. "Goodnight princess!" Both parents called as the turned out the lights. The little girl decided to give up on the baby-thing, and dream about aliens far away on planet duh.

"So Zuko?" Katara said walking next to her husband

"Hmm?" He finally felt drained from his days activities

"How about that 'baby magic'?" She said stopping and turning to her husband before pulling him down for long passionate kiss

"We still got it babe..." He growled pulling out of their passionate kiss, and sweeping his wife up in his powerful arms and moving quickly in the direction of their room.


End file.
